riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age
Kyuss / Queens of the Stone Age is a split EP by the American rock bands Kyuss and Queens of the Stone Age, released in December 1997 on Man's Ruin Records. Serving as a transitional release between both of Josh Homme's major bands, it features some of the final studio recordings by Kyuss while debuting Queens of the Stone Age. Background Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age was released on 5 December 1997 on CD, with a CD reissue on 1 February 2000, both editions still garnering a fair value on the secondary market. This split was never officially released on vinyl (As most of the tracks appeared on vinyl previously) but has been frequently bootlegged as a 12" LP Five of the EP's six tracks had previously been released: Kyuss' cover version of Black Sabbath's "Into the Void" had been released as a single by Man's Ruin the prior year, with "Fatso Forgotso" as its B-side. "Fatso Forgotso Phase II" had been released under the title "Flip the Phase" in 1995 on the single for "One Inch Man" off Kyuss' final album ...And the Circus Leaves Town. The Queens of the Stone Age tracks "If Only Everything" and "Born to Hula" had been released by Man's Ruin in 1996 on the Gamma Ray EP, when Homme was calling his new project Gamma Ray. He received a cease and desist order because the name Gamma Ray was already in use by a German band; this EP, released a year later, marked the first use of the "Queens of the Stone Age" moniker. "If Only Everything" was re-recorded under the shortened title "If Only" for Queens of the Stone Age in 1998, while "Born to Hula" was re-recorded and appeared as a B-side on The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret single from the band's 2000 album Rated R. "Fatso Forgotso" and "Fatso Forgotso Phase II (Flip the Phase)" were later re-released on Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss (2000), while "Spiders and Vinegaroons" was included on the 2011 re-release of the first Queens of the Stone Age album. Tracklist Kyuss *1. Into The Void (Iommi, Osbourne, Butler, Ward) (8:00) *2. Fatso Forgotso (Reeder) (8:33) *3. Fatso Forgotso Phase II (Flip The Phase) (Homme) (2:17) Queens of The Stone Age *4. If Only Everything (Homme) (3:320 *5. Born To Hula (Homme) (5:05) *6. Spiders and Vinegaroons (Homme) (6:24) Personnel Kyuss *'John Garcia' - Vocals *'Josh Homme' - Guitar *'Scott Reeder' - Bass *'Alfredo Hernández' - Drums Queens of The Stone Age *'Josh Homme' - Lead Vocals (4, 5), Bass (5), Guitar (6) *'Van Conner' - Bass (4) *'Vic Indrizzo' aka Vic The Stick - Drums *'John Garcia' - Backing Vocals (5) *'Chris Goss' - "other stuff" (6) Other Personnel *'Billy Bizeau' - Engineer (1) *'Fred Drake' - Engineer (1 - 3), Mixing (1) *'Josh Homme' - Mixing (2 - 6), Producer (4 - 6) *'Patrick Hutchinson' - Mixing (2 - 3) *'Chris Goss' - Producer (4 - 6) *'Floyd Reitsma' - Engineer (4 - 6) *'Jay Follette' - Engineer (4 - 6) External Links *Split CD on Discogs References Category:Release Category:Split Category:Man's Ruin Records Category:Kyuss Category:Queens of the Stone Age Category:Josh Homme Category:Alfredo Hernandez Category:Scott Reeder Category:John Garcia Category:Chris Goss